


She Has The Best Secret

by escritoireazul



Category: Mean Girls (2004)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-31
Updated: 2005-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/pseuds/escritoireazul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cady knows a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Has The Best Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: New Year Resolutions 2005  
> Author's Note: Thanks to thestalkycop for the beta work, as always.  
> Recipient: fox1013

Cady is mildly horrified when Aaron doesn't immediately ask her to be his girlfriend.  
  
Sure, he's upset, but how much time does he need? He knows Regina's a liar, she just can't believe he'd continue to want her. But if he doesn't think he's still in love, why hasn't he asked out Cady? She's cute, and she's friendly, and she lets him think he's smarter than she is in math. She makes him think she needs him, because really she does, just not for homework.  
  
She likes him, and she's never really liked a boy before. Well, once, but it didn't turn out, and ever since she's been surrounded by girls. Not girls like American high school girls who are really more like women, but no women she's seen before, but girls all the same.  
  
Cady understands them, their rituals, their dances. She never pierces her face, never puts a disk in her lip, but she knows why they do it. She knows the rules, and knows how close she can get before she has to give them up to the men.  
  
She knows all about being segregated by gender, and how it's impossible to stay completely unsexed, and how the adults just smile and look the other way, as long as the girls remain virgins. There are plenty of things to do without lowering their bride prices, and Cady has done them all.  
  
Not here, though, and she never thought she would, because here her actions have a label and it's negative. She's already different enough as it is.  
  
So she really likes Aaron, because not only is he gorgeous and funny--a little dumb, but she can overlook that flaw--he's _normal_  and he makes her normal, too. She just doesn't know what he's waiting for, why he doesn't ask her out.  
  
After all, Regina moves on right away. Regina moves on in a big way.  
  
Which is why Cady is only mildly horrified, instead of downright devastated, instead of feeling like her stomach is going to fall out of her butt. It's hard to worry a lot about a boy not asking her out when Regina has such a talented mouth. She just--her  _lips_  and her  _tongue_ , and the way she sucks, just a little, on Cady's lower lip.  
  
It doesn't happen every day, but Cady spends a lot of time alone with Regina. She's going on with her plan to ruin Regina's life, and as Regina puts on weight, and Cady attacks her from the side, on the phone, so Gretchen and Karen can hear, Regina becomes the outcast, and Gretchen and Karen spend all their time together. They're probably talking about Regina and what a bitch she is and how bad she looks. They're probably talking about Cady, too, but she knows gossip comes with the territory. The only way they'll get in trouble is if they challenge her, like she challenges Regina.  
  
Cady knows she'd feel much better about herself if she could fight this battle face on, and not through sneaky, manipulative flanking movements.  
  
Gretchen and Karen follow Cady around now, hover and tell her she's pretty. Cady knows she's beautiful, but she doesn't like it when they gush about it, or when they make a fuss over her tiny little skirts and her high heels and her perfect hair. Well, she likes it a little, and it makes her smile, because it is nice to be appreciated, but she likes it best when Regina makes her feel beautiful.  
  
Not that Regina ever tells her. The only things Regina says are backhanded compliments, about how cute her shirt is and how much better she'd look if it was a different color, or if she lost some weight, or if she just looked a little more like _Regina_. Sometimes they're really veiled phrases fishing for compliments, because Regina wants her validation.  
  
Regina, like all dangerously beautiful people, needs to hear how wonderful she is. Unlike most of those people, she's not secretly self-conscious or really unconfident deep down inside beneath the layers of mean. She just likes to hear the words, likes to preen and listen to how much people adore her.  
  
Cady doesn't want to tell her, but sometimes, when she's on Regina's bed, and Regina's body arches just so, and Regina's mouth is hot on Cady's collar bone, she can't help it. She whispers compliments into Regina's skin, breath and tongue leaving moist trails along Regina's flesh, and traces words of praise between Regina's thighs. She worships there, and is submissive in ways she never could be at school, in public. Her fingers move slow, delicate, and she's mesmerized by damp curls and full breasts and small bits of flesh which twitch and harden.  
  
Regina clings, and thrusts, and trembles. She makes little whimpering noises in the back of her throat, and Cady thinks it's the sexiest sound she's ever heard. It's animal, and territorial, and Cady really, really likes it.  
  
The first time, Regina pounced on Cady, a lithe, lean cat, and took her by surprise. She's good at it, fast, and makes every move sensual. There's no way Regina hasn't done this before, and Cady sometimes lies awake at night and wonders which girl went first, which one she's replacing. Maybe both of them, and maybe Karen and Gretchen replaced Regina with each other.  
  
Cady likes those thoughts, when she's alone at night, and she thinks about the girls in pairs and, once in awhile, in a trio. It's too much for her, too much to keep her hands still, and even though she always leaves Regina's room feeling satisfied, she takes care of herself, too, and her dreams are warm and soft.  
  
She saves the best touches for Regina.  
  
Sometimes Cady wonders what rule this falls under in Girl World. After all, Janis thinks Regina is the enemy because Regina calls her a dyke. But then Regina straddles Cady, undulates against her, and how can the word be an insult when the actions feel so good?  
  
Cady doesn't let herself think about it too much. Instead she just marvels at all the things she doesn't understand, and enjoys the physical things she does, and, secretly, feels smug because she and Regina have the best secret of all.


End file.
